Bad Day?
by hsysbb
Summary: [Re-Upload] Luhan kesal dengan Sehun. Seharusnya ini menjadi hari libur yang menyenangkan untuknya agar bisa berduaan degan Sehun. Lalu bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Check this out! Hunhan GS


**Bad Day?**

**Sehun – Luhan**

**Oneshot | GS**

**Summary:**

**Luhan kesal dengan Sehun. Seharusnya ini menjadi hari libur yang menyenangkan untuknya agar bisa berduaan degan Sehun. Lalu bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Check this out! |Hunhan|GS|**

**Warning: **

**Cerita ****author****gaje, abal ah pokoknya baca aja/?**

"Sehun_ie_~"

"Hm?"

"Apa tugasmu masih banyak?" Tanya Luhan dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Ya, saat ini Luhan sedang berada di apartemen Sehun yang –sialnya— bukannya ia mendapat hari libur yang menyenangkan bersama Sehun, tapi ia malah mendapatkan libur dengan menonton Sehun mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

"Hm" hanya gumaman kecil yang Luhan dapatkan, ia pun semakin memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Dasar Sehun_ie_ menyebalkan!" gumamnya. Luhan pun bangkit dari atas sofa dengan kaki yang dihentakkan. Lebih baik ia kedapur mencari minuman untuknya, tentu saja tidak untuk Sehun.

Sehun tau Luhan pasti kesal, ia pun hanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Tugas sialan itu pasti selalu menghantuinya, yam au tidak mau ia harus mengerjakannya.

Luhan sudah kembali dari dapur dengan segelas juice strawberry ditangannya. Masih dengan wajah yang ditekuk, ia kembali duduk di sofa dan menyalakan TV. Sementara Sehun, ia masih berkutat dengan tugas tugasnya.

.

.

.

_Beberapa jam kemudian_

_._

_._

_._

"Ah! Selesai! Akhirnya~"

Sehun pun langsung meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku, lalu ia menatap kearah jam dinding. Ternyata sudah pukul 3 sore. Ia pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sofa dan menemukan kekasihnya sedang tidur terlelap.

Sehun langsung menghampiri Luhan yang sedang tertidur di sofa dan mengamati wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat damai. Ia pun mengusap rambut dan wajah Luhan. Sehun tersenyum, ternyata Luhan bisa secantik ini. Bukankah Luhan dari dulu memang selalu cantik, Sehun?

Sehun tersenyum sendiri dengan kebodohannya. Tiba tiba ia merasakan pergerakan Luhan, sepertinya Luhan sudah terbangun.

"Selamat sore, sayang~" ucap Sehun dengan membelai pipi Luhan. Luhan yang masih setengah sadar, langsung mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya yang terlihat sangat lucu dimata Sehun.

"Engh, Sehun_ie_?"

"Hm?"

Luhan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung melipatkan tangannya didepan dada. Oh! Luhan sedang marah rupanya. Sehun langsung terkekeh dan menempatkan dirinya disebelah Luhan. Saat Sehun akan mengusap rambut Luhan, ia langsung menepisnya.

"Ada apa hm?"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"_Aigoo_~ kekasihku lucu sekali~" ucap Sehun sambil mengusak rambut Luhan.

"YA! Jangan menyentuhku! Sentuh saja buku bukumu itu sana!" Ow~ ternyata ada yang cemburu disini. Cemburu dengan buku? Tentu saja itu Luhan.

"Maafkan aku oke? Tugas itu memang membunuhku, Lu"

"Kalau mereka membunuhmu, kenapa kau menyentuhnya? Sama saja kau ingin mati!" geram Luhan.

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar penuturan Luhan. Sehun mengerti kenapa Luhan bisa sekesal ini padanya. Seharusnya, ini menjadi hari dimana Sehun dan Luhan bisa berduaan sepanjang hari. Tapi, Sehun selalu menggagalkannya. Sebenarnya bukan Sehun sih, tapi tugas tugas kuliahnya kkk~

"Maka dari itu, jika aku tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali maka dosen yang akan membunuhku"

"Alasan! Pokoknya aku kesal! Sehun_ie_ menyebalkan!"

Sehun tiba tiba langsung tidur dipangkuan Luhan yang terlihat shock.

"YA! Aku sedang marah Sehun_ie_!"

"Sssssttt diamlah Lu, sebentar saja oke?"

Luhan hanya mendesah mengiyakan perkataan Sehun. Sehun terlihat menutup matanya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa penat dikepalanya. Luhan melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat lelah. Tiba – tiba perasaan bersalah hinggap dihatinya. Luhan pun mengusap rambut Sehun yang langsung disambut hangat oleh Sehun tentunya.

"_Mianhae_ Sehun_ie_~"

Sehun yang mendengarnya, langsung membuka matanya dan bangun dari pangkuan Luhan, dia melihat Luhan sedang menundukan wajahnya. Sehun langsung mengangkat sedikit dagu Luhan agar bisa bertatapan langsung dengannya.

"Kenapa harus meminta maaf? Memangnya Luhan_ie_ salah apa hm?" tangan Sehun beralih menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya dan mengusap – usapnya.

"Aku terlalu kekanakan ya? Seharusnya aku mengerti kalau tugas Sehun_ie_ itu banyak dan itu—sangat memuakkan. Sekarang, aku malah menambah beban Sehun_ie_ de—" ucapan Luhan terhenti saat bibir Sehun menempel pada bibirnya. Luhan ikut memejamkan matanya saat melihat Sehun menutup matanya.

"Kau tak pernah menjadi beban untukku Lu. Justru dengan adanya kau disini itu membangkitkan semangatku agar aku cepat menyelesaikan tugasku dan dengan begitu—"

"Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama" ucap mereka berbarengan. Setelah mengucapkannya, mereka tertawa bersama.

"Jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi _arraseo_?"

"_Arraseo_ Sehun_ie_ ku yang tampan~"

Ucap Luhan sebelum Sehun kembali mempersatukan bibir mereka dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Tangan Sehun merambat meraih tengkuk Luhan dan menekannya agar ciuman mereka terasa lebih dalam. Kedua tangan Luhan pun sudah melingkar manis dileher Sehun. Mereka berciuman cukup lama, sampai Luhan menepuk dada Sehun karena merasa kehabisan oksigen.

Setelah ciuman mereka terlepas, Luhan langsung meraup nafas sebanyak banyaknya. Sementara Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh sambil menyeringai.

"Sebagai pengganti kekesalanmu, aku akan membuatmu tak bernafas dengan baik sayang~"

.

.

.

"Hmmfftth Sehhhunhhie sessakkhh~"

**-END-**

Kabur~~~

Wah maaf ya guys bukannya ngelanjutin ff Chanbaek malah bikin ff Hunhan T.T

Habisnya aku lagi kangen banget sama couple ini huhuhu~ tapi kalian tenang aja ff Chanbaek bakal dilanjut kok, aku lagi mampet otaknya(?)

Yuk review lagi jangan bosen bosen buat review ff –absurd— aku yaa guys^^


End file.
